Reunion
by Whyt Wulf
Summary: About three months post BDM. Hopefully Part One of a longer series of stories of which my story Destiny was a sort of prelude. Mal plans a trip to Osiris for selfless means, and everybody profits. MalRiver indications.
1. The Wave, the Sword

**Disclaimer:** None of these are my characters. Joss Whedon is the man.

Gabriel Tam looked disbelievingly at the Cortex screen. The face on the other end of the Wave was one he had never seen before, but the story he told was one Mr. Tam was already partially familiar with. He had hoped to forget it, push it to the back of his mind, and move on with his life as if he had never had the children who had brought so much shame to his delicate sensibilities.

"Captain," he said after a moment, "surely you must understand that I cannot abide this tall tale you're spinning for me. I'm sorry but, as far as I'm concerned, I have no children. That boy's fantasies were just _fangzong fengkuang de jie_, and now he's gotten himself in trouble with the law. I told him before that I wouldn't come for him again, and I don't intend to break my word. Unlike him, I have a _ze ren zhi_ toward my family. What's left of it," he finished quietly, brokenly.

"Mr. Tam, I understand your point of view," said Mal, "much as I disagree with it. However, you may have noticed that the warrants for both Simon and River have been dropped. The Feds ain't after 'em anymore. They're not in any trouble, so they don't need no savin'. They just wanna come see their folks, and share what they been through with ya. I know you're not real happy with Simon, but he done what needed doin', and now he wants you to know he'n River are safe. Can't ya at least give them kids a chance?"

Gabriel sighed, and it was a resigned, defeated sound. I suppose I don't have much choice, do I? It's so difficult to say no to your own children. When do you plan to be on Osiris, Captain?"

"Well, ya see, that's a bit of a hang up, right there." Mal looked apologetically at the older man, and continued. "We don't generally travel that far into the Core, as a rule, less'n we can't help it. However, we have strong reason to be on Persephone in about a week. Do you think you could meet us there?"

"Captain, traveling to Persephone is not a problem. However, traveling to Persephone to meet with the renegade crew of a freelance transport vessel, because they cannot come to me, is. I will accept this meeting, against my better judgment, but I will NOT agree to meet you _an zhong_."

"Fine, Mr. Tam. I wouldn't want to offend your fine, Core-bred sensibilities. We'll make a stop by Osiris after we leave Persephone. I'll Wave you once we're in the air. _Xing_?"

"Very well, Captain Reynolds. I ... look forward ... to hearing from you." Gabriel Tam's tone of voice made it quite obvious that he was most definitely not looking forward to the call, and his smile never went anywhere near his eyes.

"_Xiexie_, Mr. Tam. I'll talk to ya' in about a week's time." Mal pressed the disconnect on his screen, and sat back with a weary sigh. He hoped he wouldn't have cause to regret this decision later, though he had a bad feeling in his gut. Of course, he always had a bad feeling in his gut when he traveled to the Core. Nobody on the ship was currently wanted, and Persephone was the drop point for their goods, so the hold would be empty. Hopefully, the only problems he'd have would be justifying the trip to the rest f the crew, and to his ledger, and hiding his intentions from the little witch who piloted his boat.

_Deceptive thinking_, he thought to himself. _Like hidin' the truth with your brain, 'stead'a your mouth_.

Maybe he could get Inara to help him with a 'reason' to go to Osiris. She could claim an important doctor visit, or some such.

Satisfied with his sneaky night's work, the Captain headed down to the bay to knock on Inara's door. He'd been much better about barging in for the last few months, and Inara was actually nice to him in return. She'd even smiled at something he'd said earlier in the day, he remembered with a smile of his own. And he hadn't called her a whore to her face in two weeks. That had to be some kind of record.

As wrapped up in his own thoughts as Mal was, he didn't notice the show going on down below as he came out on the catwalk above the bay. He made it halfway to Inara's shuttle when a glint of metal flashed in his peripheral vision from below, and when he looked around for what had caught his attention, he froze like a statue in mid-stride, his body as still as marble on the metal grating.

River was below, spinning through the motions of some sort of martial arts. She was moving faster than he'd ever seen a person move. Her hair haloed about her head, making a cloud of brown that whipped and jerked in time with her movements. She was wearing her tight black shorts, that tight flowery shirt she liked, and her combat boots, though they made not a sound as her feet pumped up and down on the steel floor. And she had a sword.

_Tian xiaode_, who the hell let that girl get her hands on a sword?? Mal didn't move for what seemed like an eternity. All he could do was stand on the catwalk and watch her. He hadn't even moved his feet, and still looked like he was in the process of actually walking somewhere. Suddenly, River did a flip, twisting her body to the left, planting one hand on the deck while the other continued to move the sword about, and froze when she landed. She was looking straight at Mal. The sword was pointed at him. River's expression could only be called blank, and that terrified the Captain something fierce.

"Don't worry," River's quiet voice floated up to him, "I won't tell Simon what you're doing. You should try not to think so loud about what you don't want to think about, though. You might give your secret away." With that, she turned around, laid the sword in a hard case that was propped on top of some crates, latched the case, and walked away, in the direction of the passenger dorms.

Mal pulled his trailing foot forward to stand a bit more comfortably, and shook himself to order his thoughts. What was he doing here, again? Oh, right. Inara. He broke his gaze away from the point below, where River had been standing, with more than a little force, and continued to the Companion's shuttle. He knocked softly three times and waited.

After a few moments, Inara opened the door. "Mal, what a pleasant surprise. Won't you come in?"

"Pleasant surprise?" Mal asked with a raised eyebrow, stepping across the threshold.

"That you actually knocked, I mean," Inara laughed. "I keep waiting for you to fall back into your old habits. It's shocking that your newfound respect for my privacy has lasted so long." Gesturing to the couch, she asked, "Won't you have a seat?"

Mal collapsed onto the couch and rubbed his face with both hands. When he looked up at Inara, she had a worried expression fixed on him. "What crazy _hundan_ gave that girl a _sword_? On _my_ boat?!"

"Mal, what are you talking about?" Inara asked, concern lacing her voice.

"River! She was just down in the cargo bay, swingin' that pointy stick around like she was still fightin' the gorram Reavers! Where in the 'Verse did she get it, and why did I not know about it?" The Captain's voice held a note of nervousness Inara was not used to hearing from him. He was one of the most solid, unshakable men Inara had ever met, but River had a way of unsettling people that was uncanny in a girl so young.

"Mal, I don't know where she got it, but don't you think you're overreacting a bit? These past three months, ever since Miranda, she's been much more stable that before, and she doesn't seem to bear any ill-will toward any of the crew, even Jayne. Why don't you go talk to her about it, if it makes you uneasy?" Inara sat down on the other end of the couch, motioning to the tea set on the table. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I don't think you got nothin' strong enough to settle my nerves right now, but thanks anyway. I came to ask a favor, if you're willin' to hear me out." The Captain tried to relax, almost succeeding as the Companion answered affirmatively. "I got cause to take Serenity to Osiris after we leave Persephone, but I don't wanna share with the crew just yet. I need to come up with a good reason, and I was hopin' you could help me by claimin' some fancy checkup or some such."

"You mean, like the annual Guild physical I had on Ariel a while back? I suppose I could do that, but why are you really going to Osiris, Mal? That's as deep into the Core as you can get." Inara held her scrutinizing gaze on the Captain, who squirmed uncomfortably at the other end of the couch.

"I'd rather not say, 'Nara. Not yet anyhow. Please just back me up on this? I reckon it could be a mite ... therapeutic ... for a couple'a our crew. Plus, ain't Osiris more your style anyway, what with the rich, fancy clients lined up for your, uh, services?"

"I suppose you're right, in a sense," Inara responded. "It would be nice to have two respectable stops in a row. All right, Mal, I'll do it. When the crew asks, tell them you're helping me out. That should be vague enough for your purposes, and it gives me a little time to come up with a convincing reason." The Companion gave Mal a conspiratorial grin, and then stood up and walked to the door. "I believe you have a dangerous young lady to confront now. Good luck."

Mal, with more apprehension that he hoped he was showing, stood and walked out the door. "Thanks," he said over his shoulder as he left the shuttle. _Now comes the hard part_, he thought. _So much for deceptive thinking_. The Captain made his way to the passenger dorms, and stopped at the bottom of the stairwell. River was just coming out of her room, sword case in hand. "Uhh," was all that made it past his lips. He seemed to be having trouble with his brain-to-vocal-cords connection.

"It scares you. Here, I don't want to cause problems anymore." River held the case out to Mal, who took it with a confused look. "I decided to take up my exercises again, to stay in shape and refocus myself. I noticed while I was fighting the Reavers that I had fallen out of practice, after all this time sitting idly on the ship. I'd rather not make the crew uncomfortable anymore, though, so you can keep it locked up, away from the crazy girl."

"Umm," Mal stuttered, still trying to get past the problem he was having making his brain work. River was just turning to return to her room, so Mal reached out a hand to grab her arm. He stopped just shy of actual contact, though. River turned back to face him, somehow knowing he wasn't done with her yet.

"Don't worry. I told you already I won't tell Simon. He wouldn't be very happy about it. I understand what you're doing, though. You're a good man." The young woman stretched up onto her toes, balancing herself with a hand on his chest, and gave the Captain a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and walked back toward her room, a small smile playing about her lips, and a larger smile in her eyes.

"Hey, River," Mal finally forced out. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Why don't you hang on to this? I'd hate to be the one to blame if you were all outta shape next time we need your help."

River turned slowly back to face him. "You're saying there will be a next time? And that you'll accept my help?"

"Well," the Captain muttered, bowing his head a bit, "you never know when we'll run across trouble, work like we do. I ain't sayin' I want you stickin' your neck out again, way you did back in Mr. Universe's compound. I'm just sayin' there might come a time when I'll ask you to come with me on a job or the like, and I wanna know the girl's got my back is reliable, is all. Okay?"

River veritably skipped back to him, snatched the sword case from his hand, and threw her arms around his middle. "Thank you so much, Captain! I won't let your faith in me be misplaced." Mal shifted uncomfortable in the embrace, so River released him. Before she turned back to her room, though, she reached up again and gave him another kiss on the cheek. It was a bit farther forward than would have been daughterly, or even friendly. Before Mal could puzzle out what had just happened, though, his young pilot was back in her room and sliding her screen shut. The Captain turned away and headed back toward the bridge, determined to put Serenity, and then himself, to bed. _The longer this day gets, the weirder_, he thought as he walked through the ship's passageways. Climbing finally down into his bunk, he fell gratefully into his bed and promptly fell asleep.

_fangzong fengkuang de jie_ - a knot of self indulgent lunacy

_ze ren zhi_ - sense of duty

_an zhong_ - on the sly

_Xing?_ - Okay?

_Xiexie_ - Thank you

_Tian xiaode_ - name of all that's sacred

_hundan_ - bastard


	2. His Nightmare, her Comfort

**Disclaimer:** None of these are my characters. Joss Whedon is the man.

An hour out of Persephone, Mal made his way up to the bridge, where River was just setting the auto-pilot on their heading toward Osiris. "Hey, little one, I need to send a Wave. I guess I don't need to kick you out, since you know what's goin' on already, huh?"

"I suppose not, although I believe it would be in everybody's best interest for me to stay out of range of the feed." River smiled up at Mal, and moved over to the co-pilot's chair, where she pulled her feet off the floor and curled up like a contented house cat. "How's Jayne, by the way?"

"You showin' concern for Jayne?" scoffed the Captain. "You sure you're feelin' all right? Maybe you should head down to the infirmary and let your brother check you out."

River stuck her tongue out at the Captain, and replied, "I don't care about that _liu koushui de biaozi he houzi de ben erzi_, but it would be inconvenient to lose our hired muscle at this juncture."

"Language, little girl!" Mal gushed in disbelief. "You're liable to make me blush straight down to my boots!" River stuck her tongue out at him again. "'Sides, you only talk like that on bad days, and I'd like to believe this is a fairly good one." Mal paused, scrutinizing his youngest crew member. "It _is_ a good day, right young 'un?"

"Better than you understand. Crazy Girl went away, and left River in her place. And I'm not so young as you all pretend. Crazy Girl and Little Girl were the same person. River is grown now, a full member of the crew." River had fixed a piercing gaze on Mal, and it's intensity made him uncomfortable for some indefinable reason. Of course, his situation wasn't helped by the fact that, as she spoke, she put her feet down and sat up straight, highlighting her physique in a way the Captain was pretty sure he shouldn't be noticing.

"Well, it's plain to me you are, at that. Now why don't you sit your grown self back, out of the way of the Cortex video feed, so's I can call your Pa." River relaxed back into the chair, pulling her knees back up to her chest, as Mal dialed the Cortex address for Gabriel Tam.

"Captain Reynolds," Mr. Tam said through the feed. "I take it you've departed Persephone safely?" Once again, there was an impatient note in his voice, along with a certain resigned quality.

"We rightly have, Mr. Tam. We should be on Osiris by day after tomorrow, if'n my pilot tells me right." Mal looked to his left, and River nodded once, afraid her father would recognize her voice. Now that he was so close, she wasn't sure she wanted to see or speak to him. Mal didn't notice her discomfort as he turned back to the Cortex screen to continue. "Would you like us to come to you, or would that break some of your precious high-society rules?" Mal couldn't keep the leer completely out of his voice.

"As a matter of fact, I had intended to meet you at the docks, if that is acceptable to everybody. I hope you won't be terribly offended if I don't invite you straight away to my home. After all," Gabriel gave Mal a cold smile, "I hardly know you, except by reputation. I'm not sure what type of people I would be harboring."

"Now if that's supposed to be some kind'a insult, Mr. Tam," Mal began angrily. River stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, which shocked him into silence. He looked at the hand, and then up to her face. She shook her head wordlessly, and sat back again. With a meaningful look of gratitude, Mal turned back to the feed. "Mr. Tam, that sounds like a right fine plan. I'm sure we all look forward ta meetin' the father of two people we've come to respect mightily over the past year. You can check with the comptroller day after tomorrow for our exact landin' time and what berth we'll be given." Gabriel Tam nodded his assent, and signed off with a brief "Good day, Captain."

Mal looked back over at River, a question in his eyes. "He would have refused to see us. You'd never be able to give Simon the closure he needs." River stood up, walked behind the pilot's chair, and started rubbing Mal's shoulders. "You're so tense. Why did you let him anger you so much?"

Mal, who tried half heartedly to squirm out from under hands that felt too good to properly fight off, answered her as honestly as he could. "I don't rightly know, River. Seems to me he thinks he's better'n me, just because he got money an' I ain't. Now what the _gui_ do you think you're doin' back there?" River had gently pushed Mal until he was hunched forward, and her hands were slowly but firmly working their way down his back.

"I'm trying to help you relax. Your muscles are getting more tense, not less. Ignore the person, pay attention to the hands. This is not your little River, this is your masseuse. Of course, this would be much easier on your masseuse if you were lying down." She said the last in a somewhat sultry voice. River's hands were doing amazing things to Mal's back, and he had begun to heed her words. He was just stretching farther forward, truly enjoying the back rub, until the last sentence.

The Captain sprang out of the pilot's chair quicker than he had thought possible, spinning around to face the person with the wonderful hands and the subversive ideas. "Woah there, little one! Either it's been too long since I had a good rub down, or you're witchin' me, but I don't think this is proper Captain/Pilot relations we're havin' here. Why don't you finish doin' your pilot-ey things, and I'll go find somethin' unrelated and Captain-ey to do." Mal muttered as he walked off the bridge, "All the way across the ship." _Guess I'm losing my touch_, thought River. _Didn't realize he'd react so strongly to that suggestion. Perhaps it was the tone of voice. Mustn't attempt to seduce, must let nature take it's course_. She sat back down in front of the pilot's console and stared out into the Black. _I'll have to take it a little slower from now on_, she thought. There was always the option to invade his dreams, and speed the process along from his end, but River felt that might be an invasion of privacy too strong to condone. Even for the best of intentions.

XXXXX

Mal made his way into the galley, hoping to find a cup of coffee and some solitude. It was not to be, unfortunately. Simon and Kaylee were sitting at the table, closer than could possibly be comfortable for either of them, sharing some fresh fruit Simon had bought planet-side. They were feeding each other, giggling and talking in low tones until they noticed his presence.

"Hi, Cap'n!" beamed Kaylee as je got up and veritably bounced over to him. She wrapped her second favorite man in a big bear hug, and then reached up and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. She smelled of kiwi, which Mal guessed was the last thing she had eaten. "Want some fruit? We've got some citruses left! They look delicious." Kaylee made her way back over to the table, where she resumed her almost-in-Simon's-lap seat.

"No thanks, lil' Kaylee," Mal answered with a smile. "You two enjoy that fruit all by your lonesomes. I just wanted to get some coffee before I headed down to the bay. How's our girl behavin'?"

"Oh, Serenity's great, Cap," Kaylee answered with another beaming smile. "She says thanks for the new parts, too, by the way. I bet we'll get to Osiris ahead'a schedule now, too. Wouldn't wanna make Inara late for her check up!"

"Nope," Mal answered, "wouldn't wanna do that. You kids try to have too much fun now, you hear?" Mal stared daggers at Simon, then walked past and kissed the top of Kaylee's head before leaving the room.

"I love my Cap'n," he heard Kaylee gush as he stepped up into the passageway. He couldn't hear Simon's muttered response, but Mal was fair certain it wasn't exactly charitable.

Making his way to the cargo bay, for no discernable reason other than to be moving, than to be somewhere other than the bridge, Mal let his mind wander. Inevitably, it wandered to the wonderful feeling of slender hands ranging over his back, making his muscles relax in ways they hadn't been in years. Mal tried desperately to shut out the mutinous thoughts, but for once his mind refused to be silenced. Now, instead of memories of his brief encounter with those wonderful, evil hands, his mind was showing him imagined images of how much better those hands could work if he were to lay down. In his bunk. Mal pounded back his coffee as he tried to head off what he knew were thoughts he shouldn't be having. Those hands on his bare back, instead of through the rough material of his shirt. Those hands on his thighs and calves, ranging the entire length of his body. Those hands turning him over, rubbing his chest. Looking up from those hands, into the big brown eyes of their owner. _NO_! Mal violently shook himself, trying to wrench his mind away from thoughts that would make a father blush. Of course, he wasn't her father, or even a father, but his role on Serenity couldn't be called anything but patriarchal. Still, there were girls on the Rim worlds who were married and bearing children younger than River was, so what was the harm in a little harmless daydreaming?

_No_, Mal repeated over and over to himself, like a mantra. _Daydreaming leads to night dreaming, and night dreaming leads to physical longings, and longings lead to things Simon would murder me for_. Not that guilt alone wouldn't punish Mal sufficiently just for the daydreams, even the ones he'd already had. Thinking on it, Mal was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

XXXXX

_He was in the Valley. Except it wasn't the Valley. It looked the same, minus the bodies, bugs and carrion birds. It was peaceful. Mal couldn't ever remember having seen Serenity Valley actually live up to it's name. His only memories of the place were violent, blood choked ones. He stood on the hill where they had made their last stand, right before they were ordered to lay down arms and surrender. He could look clear across the Valley, through the clean air and the brilliant sunshine. After a few minutes, Mal thought he could detect a slight movement on the other side of the Valley, though it was difficult at this distance to tell for sure what it was._

_With a speed only possible in dreams, the object practically sped across the Valley floor. Within moments, he saw a person working it's way up the hillside toward him. Another couple blinks of his eyes, and the person resolved itself into a woman. She was concentrating on her footing, so he couldn't see facial detail through her long brown hair. Somehow, though, he thought he knew who this person was. She was wearing the same green dress she had worn the day they released the Miranda signal. It was stained with the blood and gore of the Reaver fight. In one hand, she held the sword he had seen her practicing with in the cargo bay recently. It wasn't the same one she'd used then, but it was also stained with blood. The stains on the sword's blade looked fresher than those ground into her dress. A bit of blood still dripped from the tip of the deadly-looking weapon._

_When she was no more than ten feet in front of and slightly below him, she stopped. Slowly, she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were expressive. Not vacant, like on some days, not angry, like on the really bad ones. Almost ... sated. As if whatever she had just finished doing satisfied her immensely. She held the sword out to him, pommel first, and he had to walk toward her to take it. He never broke eye contact.. Once he had the weapon in his hand, he was finally able to look away from those frightening eyes. He looked down at the sword, and found it was the one she had used against the Reavers, after all. He could see bits of hair and flesh stuck in the jagged blade, but somehow he knew it wasn't Reaver hair or Reaver flesh. It was the hair and flesh of ..._

"_You don't want to acknowledge it," she said. "It's too terrifying to admit, so you bury it in the back of your mind, and pretend it never happened. Once you realize their deaths weren't your fault, you won't have to live in this personal hell."_

_He looked up at her again, and noticed immediately all the bodies littered across the floor of the Valley behind her. "I couldn't save them," he said quietly. "Zoë was the only person who made it out of here. She was the only person I could save." A small sob escaped his throat, and he could feel hot tears washing down his cheeks unchecked._

"_Once you let go of the past, you can embrace the present fully. Once you realize that Zoë isn't the _only_ person you saved, you can start to truly live your life again. Your crew – your family – needs you. They're waiting for you. I'm waiting for you."_

"_Why?" Mal asked in a broken voice. "Why would you want someone as broken and helpless as me?"_

"_Broken – that's what they call me, too. Two broken people can fix each other." Without waiting for a response, she turned around and walked away, stepping over or around bodies where she could, walking on top of them where she couldn't._

_Mal looked down, and saw that the sword he held was once again the blade in the hard case he had allowed her to keep. He dropped the sword, and when it hit the ground it turned into another body. He twisted his head to the side to get a better look, and gasped. It was like looking into a mirror, except that in this mirror image, his face was dead and bloody, dried out and pecked at in places by the carrion birds. The eye sockets stared blankly up at the sky, the eyes already taken by the scavengers._

_The mouth opened, and a dry rasp issued forth. "You didn't die here. Don't live the rest of your life regretting that."_

_Malcolm Reynolds had never in his life screamed in such abject terror as he did at that moment._

XXXXX

He woke up, still screaming, thrashing around in the blankets he had gotten tangled up in. His body was soaked in sweat and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst.

The hatch to his bunk was slammed open, and Zoë dropped down into his bunk, her feet not even touching the rungs of the ladder. She had a pistol in her hand, but when she saw they were alone, she holstered the weapon. "You okay, sir?" her voice and her eyes radiated such care and concern as he had never seen or heard from her before.

Still gasping for air with lungs that felt as if they weren't working properly, Mal held up one hand in a 'wait' gesture. Once he had regained the ability to speak, he wet his lips and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. I'm sorry if I woke everyone up."

"S'all right, sir. We're actually eating breakfast right now. Was gonna wait till after chow to see if you were plannin' on joinin' us, though. If everything's all right, I'll just go finish my meal." Behind the indifferent words, however, Mal could still hear her worry and fear.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I'll be up soon." Once Zoë left, Mal got out of bed and ran some water into a bowl to sponge himself off with. After the impromptu bath and his other morning ablutions, the Captain made his way slowly to the galley, where the rest of the crew were still sitting in concerned silence. Everyone but River. Mal tried to say nonchalantly, "Hey doc, where's our pilot?" but the words still came out with a ragged edge.

"She was still in her room when I came up to breakfast. A-are you ... all right?" Simon had the 'worried doctor' look, with some confusion thrown in for good measure, on his face.

"Yeah, fine," Mal responded. "Why?" although his voice wasn't quite steady yet, his tone still brooked no argument.

"Oh, no reason, Cap'n," Kaylee responded for Simon, the worry clear in her eyes. "Just the terrified screamin' an' all."

"I said I'm fine," Mal answered again. "We got any coffee left?" After helping himself to a cup, the Captain wandered through the passageways of the ship, until he found himself, quite without intention, in the passenger dorms. He could hear a quiet noise coming from River's room, so he walked over and knocked softly. "River? You in there, little one?"

"No more screaming," he heard from the other side of the screen. The voice was low, and terrified. Without waiting for anything else, he slid the screen open and rushed into the room. Setting his cup down on the nightstand, he sat down on the edge of the bed, next to a scared pilot, curled up in a ball in the corner, rocking while holding her forehead against her knees.

"Hey, hey. None'a that now," he cooed gently. "It was just a bad dream, is all. Shh." Mal wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and whispered quiet, calming nothings into her ear until she stopped rocking and looked up at him. "Was that really you? In my dream, I mean."

"It was me, but I had no control. I've never felt so helpless since the Academy. I knew I was speaking to you, but I couldn't control the words." River buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry softly.

"Shh, it's okay now," Mal said gently. After a moment, he had a thought, and continued, "Was this what you meant when you said you needed me? Did you mean you needed someone to come help you calm down?"

"No," River responded from his shoulder, "I wasn't this way until you screamed. Mal alive, and Mal dead, the two should never have met. It was awful."

"It was only a dream, little one," Mal answered. "It's over now."

"But it was so real," River sobbed. "Everything I said, everything you said. Even the things... _he_ ... said." The poor girl was hiccupping now, trying to get her breathing and crying under control. She slowly slid her feet down the bed, letting her body follow until she was laying down. She had balled her fists up in Mal's shirt, and so had dragged him down with her.

"Uhh, sweetie," Mal said uncomfortably, "I think you oughta let me go now. This is sorta a compromisin' position for me."

"Stay," was all she said. Mal found he couldn't fight her, so he got more comfortable next to her. He started working out a good excuse in his head for the possibility that one of the crew – Simon, worst case scenario – happened to come down and see them like this. River, laying on her side facing Mal, who was also on his, slid a leg in between his, so that they were laying entwined like lovers. "With Kaylee. Your virtue is safe," she whispered sleepily. Mal settled himself in to wait, and they both fell asleep like that. They were undisturbed until they woke up two hours later.

_liu koushui de biaozi he houzi de ben erzi_ - Stupid son of a drooling whore and a monkey

_gui_ – hell


	3. A Little Talk, a big Reunion

**Disclaimer:** None of these are my characters. Joss Whedon is the man.

For the following week, until their arrival on Osiris, River was as stable as she'd ever been. Even Jayne stopped calling her crazy after a few days. Every time Mal walked into the room, her mood brightened perceptibly. Simon finally pulled Mal aside the day before they were scheduled to land on Osiris.

"Captain, I need to talk to you," Simon said. Mal could tell his medic wasn't happy, but he hoped he could avert disaster before he got punched again.

"Now doc, I know what this is about," Mal began. With a shocked look from Simon, who opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to find words, Mal continued. "'Less I miss my guess, this is about the way your sister has been acting lately." Mal held a hand up to forestall Simon from talking. "Now I don't rightly know what's goin' on with her, but it ain't what you think, and what everybody else's whisperin' about behind our backs. I promise you, as one man to another, I have not laid one lecherous hand on your sister in any way that could be called improper. Dong ma?"

Simon, still looking slightly bewildered, just stared at the Captain for a minute. Then slowly, as if wading through quicksand to find the right words, the doctor answered. "Umm, I don't know how to respond to that, other than ... thank you. I think. Captain, are you sure you have no idea why she's giving you this ... hero worship? I mean, there must be something in the past week that set this behavior off. She's been acting this way since ..."

"Since the mornin' I had that bad dream," Mal finished for him. "After I got my coffee from the galley, I happened to wander down to the passenger dorms, and she was in the corner rockin'. I thought it was just a bad day. I was gonna get you, but she wouldn't let go'a my shirt, so I just rocked her until she settled down. If this's how she is after once, I'm surprised she don't walk through the ship throwin' rose petals at yer feet."

Simon was, once again, speechless. He had never expected Malcolm Reynolds, the gruff, shoot-first former soldier, to help his sister through a bad day. Yet he found himself thanking the Captain for his kind-hearted act, and the Captain trying to brush it off as though it were nothing.

"I told you, son, I take care of my crew. Now let it go. I got Captain-ey things need tendin' to." Mal walked away, a slight smile on his face, and headed to the bridge to help River see to landing. Of course, he knew she didn't need any help, but he felt a desire to share the bridge with her for a little while.

"You didn't tell him we slept together," River said without turning around. Mal, just stepping over the threshold of the door, nearly tripped as he stepped through.

"Woah, lil' one!" Mal exclaimed once he had recovered. "Yeah, we took a bitty nap, but that ain't exactly what you're implyin' with that statement. I think you're gonna need to plan your words a little better in the future, especially around your brother."

River only laughed as she took the ship through atmo. Mal, suddenly uncomfortable, decided some time alone on the bridge wasn't the best idea after all. "I'll be in the bay. Once we're down, why don't you join us?"

"Yes sir, Captain," River answered. Behind the respectful words, Mal thought he could detect an impish note of casual condescension, as if he had stated an obvious truth. _Of course_, he thought, _don't try to surprise the reader_.

Down in the cargo bay, most of the crew was already assembled, waiting for landfall so they could begin their shore leave as soon as possible. No jobs were planned, so Mal had given the crew two days to relax, after running a few necessary errands. The Captain still intended to find work, if it was possible, but there was no reason he couldn't give his people some well-deserved down time.

"Kaylee," Mal started, but was promptly cut off.

"Don't worry, Cap'n," Kaylee's bubbly voice interrupted. "I know what parts we need already. Got the list right here," tapping her head.

"Okay," Mal said, a bit put off. "Jayne," and again he was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah," the merc intoned. "Keep an eye on lil' Kaylee, or I'll haveta answer to you. I get it."

"Fine," Mal continued impatiently. "Zoë, I need you to-"

"See to the sewage and fresh water, yes sir." Mal could tell his first mate had done it on purpose by the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. Fine, if the crew wanted to play around, he'd find a way to get even later.

"Fine, seems everybody's already one up on their ol' Cap'n," he said. "Doc-"

"Keep an eye on my sister, sure." Simon tried to play the game, too. "I know the drill, Cap-"

Mal pulled a fast one of his own, though. "Actually, Doc," he interrupted, "I'd like you and your sister to come with me." Mal couldn't keep the smile off his face at Simon's mixed frustration at being thwarted in the game, and his confusion over Mal's request. "I've got somethin' in the works I may need your help with."

Simon, trying to hide the fact that he was flustered, mumbled something at Mal and turned back toward the rear of the bay. Kaylee tried to soothe her man's frustration, walking away with him and speaking in low tones.

"Sir?" asked Zoë, a confused tone to her voice. "You got somethin' planned?"

Mal smiled at his first mate and waved a hand in a 'never mind' gesture. "It's all right, Zoë, nothin' you need to concern yourself with. Just a little side trip I'd like the Doc and his sister to take with me. You see to Serenity, and then go find somethin' to get into in town. Oh, and Jayne, speakin'a getting' into things," Mal continued.

"Yeah, yeah," Jayne answered. "No fightin', less'n they got it comin' to 'em. I ain't makin' ya no promises, Mal. You know better'n that."

"Fine," the Captain replied with a half-smile. "But if you ain't back on time, don't think I'll come chargin' in to rescue ya."

"_Fangxin_, Cap'n. This here's a Core world. You think them dandified city-folk'll be able to fight good?" Jayne scoffed, and glanced toward where Simon was returning to the group, earning a glare from both the medic and the engineer.

Just then, thankfully, they felt Serenity touch down, and River's voice announced over the intercom, "Welcome to Osiris!" Minutes later, she was in the cargo bay, actually wearing her combat boots in favor of going barefoot for the secret – from Simon, at least – meeting with their father.

"All ashore that's goin' ashore!" Mal announced as he punched the button that would lower the cargo ramp. To Simon, he said, "Doc, hang back a sec. Like I said, I got somethin' I need your help with." River smiled at the Captain, and Simon looked even more confused than before. Mal stood farther into the bay than Simon, forcing the doctor to keep his back to the open air. Once everybody was off ship, Mal intended to lead the siblings to their father, who Mal had already spotted in the crowd.

Mal's plans were undone, however, when Gabriel took the initiative himself. "How in the 'Verse did you manage to convince that child to wear shoes?"

River's face broke into a huge smile, and she ran down the ramp to hug her father. Simon, however, not believing his ears, stared at Mal with wide eyes full of accusation. "_Tama de hundan_, what did you do?" The accusation in Simon's voice surprised Mal, who honestly hadn't known what to expect. Simon turned around slowly, and with no sign of emotion, no inflection whatsoever in his voice, greeted the man hugging his sister. "Father, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well," Gabriel replied jovially, "I thought you'd be happier to see me, Simon. After all, I'm not the one who abandoned my home and became a vigilante from justice." Still with one arm around River, Mr. Tam started up the ramp before stopping abruptly and looking at Mal. "Captain Reynolds, I presume." At Mal's nod, he continued, "Permission to come aboard?"

_Maybe he not as uppity as I thought_, Mal said to himself. "Absolutely, sir, welcome to Serenity." The Captain was smiling by the time he finished the sentence.

"Thank you, Captain," Gabriel said as he walked toward his son. "Well, is there somewhere we can sit down and talk, Simon, or should we stand here in the doorway all afternoon?"

"I-I don't know that I have anything to say to you, father," Simon stuttered. "What happened to 'I won't come for you again'? O-or what about 'She's fine, don't worry, they're taking care of her at that school'? _I_ saved her. _I_ took care of her when she was terrified and half out of her mind. _I_ sheltered her for the past year-" Mal coughed. "Okay, well, the captain sheltered both of us, but _I_ brought her to Serenity." Simon's voice was getting heated, and River's smile was quickly slipping away. "What _exactly_ are you doing here?" This time, there was definitely emotion in his voice.

"Actually," Mal volunteered, "it was my idea." River's smile returned, directed this time at the Captain, and Simon spun around to fix his withering glare on Mal. "Now before you go explodin' at anyone," Mal said calmly, patting the air with both hands in a conciliating gesture, "why don't we all go to the lounge and relax. I can get us somethin' to drink, though there's not much of a selection." He said this last apologetically to Gabriel, then turned around and headed through the bay toward the lounge.

Mr. Tam followed, arm still around his daughter, and Simon hesitated before also following, albeit grudgingly.

XXXXX

The small group made their way to the lounge in the galley. Mal and Simon stood apart while River and Gabriel seated themselves together comfortably on one of the couches. Mal settled himself across from the pair, while Simon remained standing. The young man was clearly agitated, itching for a fight of some kind. Fortunately, it seemed his father was more amenable to a peaceful discussion.

"Simon, why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable?" Gabriel asked. "I get the feeling we're going to be here a while."

"I don't see that we have that much to discuss," Simon countered. "River was taken by the Alliance. They messed with her brain. _I_ broke her out without your help. We've been fugitives ever since. Thanks to Captain Reynolds, we've remained comparatively safe for the past year." The look on Simon's face betrayed his calm words.

"Well," replied the older Tam, "why don't you start off by explaining to me what they did to her. I believe you said something about 'half out of her mind'?"

"I-I'm sorry, father, but I'm having a really hard time believing that you're actually interested in us anymore. I tried to tell you something was wrong before, and you brushed it all off for the sake of your _reputation_." Simon was becoming more and more heated with every word, so he stopped talking. Apparently his anger hadn't completely dissolved his self-control. Yet.

"Simon, I'm a big enough man to admit when I'm wrong. All right?" said Gabriel. "I want to know what happened. You're still my children, and I still have the right to be concerned about you. Please, son." River hugged her father tighter at the obvious sorrow in his voice, and even Simon seemed to relax a little.

"Captain, I'd like bring my father to the infirmary, please. I want to show him the scans we got of River on Ariel." Simon headed toward his sick bay without waiting for an answer, though Mr. Tam stood and waited patiently for the Captain's permission. _Yeah, definitely had the wrong impression about him_, thought Mal as he waved his guest on.

_Fangxin_ - Don't worry


	4. Making Amends, Making Contacts

**Disclaimer:** None of these are my characters. Joss Whedon is the man.

After seeing the scans of his daughter's brain, and listening to Simon's explanations, a shocked and indignant Gabriel Tam allowed himself to be led back to the galley lounge, where Mal served everybody glasses of Kaylee's engine wine. It wasn't very good, but the Tam men obviously could use a 'smoother,' to use Simon's term.

The elder Tam listened in silent outrage and horror as his son told the story of River's mistreatment at the hands of the Alliance, and then of their escape via the underground movement. Afterward, the Captain and River both chimed in to help Simon tell Mr. Tam of their exploits aboard Serenity the past year. They started with Mal opening her box and his false assumption, which gave Gabriel a chuckle, all the way through the Miranda Wave and the Captain's contact with Mr. Tam.

Mal realized at that point that they were all out of wine, and refilled everyone's glasses. The Captain sat down with a satisfied sigh and took a deep swig from his mug, while the other three looked forlornly at theirs. Gabriel, who had stopped speaking near the beginning of the long tale, was still speechless. Simon had calmed considerably in the telling, but poor River looked like she'd been put through the ringer. Mal realized that reliving all these events in such a short time must have taken quite a lot out of her, but she had needed to share it all with her father.

The older man sat back and looked with awe at his children. His gaze switched back and forth between the two, displaying a certain awe at Simon's obvious love for his sister, and perhaps a bit of fear at the thought that his little girl had somehow been turned into a psychic assassin at the hands of the government he has trusted so much until now.

"I, ahh, don't know how to begin to apologize to the both of you," Gabriel began. "If Iher had known, River, I swear to you I would have done anything in my power to help. Can you ever forgive me?" The regret and sorrow in his voice was plain. This man was obviously disillusioned with the government, and unshed tears for his children shone bright in his eyes.

River gave her father a sad smile and nodded. Simon, not feeling the vindication he had expected, looked exhausted. Apparently, the retelling had taken a lot out of him, as well. River, looking up at her father with clear, sane eyes, said, "Ignorance is no excuse, but it is a good start for an apology. Only a reader could have known the truth of the situation, and she was locked up far away. Now she's free, and she wants her daddy back."

The tears began to slide down Gabriel's face at last, and he hugged his daughter to him fiercely as sobs wracked his body. "Oh, River," was all he could manage. When finally he was able to calm himself, the elder Tam pulled back and looked at his children. "You've both changed so much," he said. "Will you come home now that it's all over? I'm sure your mother would love to see you."

"I don't know that that's a wise idea, sir," said Mal. "You see, even though the warrants were officially dropped, you never know when somebody'll recognize these two and remember all the zeros attached to 'em. I'd hate to see somethin' go wrong after all the time I've invested in their safety. 'Sides, Mr. Tam, I got a personal interest in not losin' my doc and my navigator. They're part'a my crew, after all." Mal said this last with a smile at the siblings.

"Well, Captain Reynolds, it seems you're keeping my children safe, in any case. If they're both determined to remain on your ship," Gabriel said with a pointed glance at the siblings, which both nodded at, "it seems the least I can offer is a safe haven, should you ever have cause to return to Osiris. I do wish there was something more I can do, however."

Mal's face took on a solemn, thoughtful look. "Actually, sir, I reckon there is." Simon shot the Captain a wary glance, while River beamed at him once again in that unsettling, slightly worshipful manner. "You know any people might be lookin' to provide a somewhat honest cargo ship some slightly profitable work?"

Gabriel smiled at the Captain in understanding. "As a matter of fact, Captain, I believe I may be able to render occasional aid in that matter. It seems I recall some friends complaining about the loss of profits they've experienced when shipping through Alliance-approved means. It may take some time to divine the mildly honest from the blindly obedient, however. How long are you planning to stay here?"

"Well, the whole point of this little trip was gettin' you three together for this little sit down, but I'm sure I can find some reason for Kaylee to ground us a bit for repairs. How long you figure it'll take?" Mal's money-making smile was plastered all over his face, making River giggle and Simon roll his eyes.

"Oh, I don't imagine I'll need any more than a week to throw together a small banquet for some business associates of mine. One does need good cause for such informal meetings, after all." Gabriel's business mind was running in overdrive, traveling down paths he'd never before given a second thought to.

"Ooh!" Mal exclaimed, "a shindig! I do love a good party." Having drawn a chuckle from Gabriel, Mal said, "You just Wave us here with a time and place, and I'll get myself and little Kaylee gussied up for a meet'n greet. I imagine we'll be able to find cause to visit on a fair regular basis, if we can drum up enough interest."

"You just leave it to me, Captain," Mr. Tam said happily. "I believe my wife would enjoy a tour of the ship as well, if you can fit it into your schedule." With a gleam Simon hadn't seen in his father's eye in many years, Gabriel stood up from the couch. "Unfortunately, I should take my leave now, in order not to draw too much attention to your fine vessel. I'll Wave you in the next few days, Captain."

"Well, that would be just shiny," Mal said happily. "We'll walk you back to the docks, and I look forward to the tour." With that, the foursome made their way back to the cargo bay, where Gabriel said his temporary good-byes to his children. He was hesitant, even now, to part from them, but he knew it was safest not to prolong his visit any more. HE promised to see the group soon, and stepped back out into the crowd and was gone.

Mal, a satisfied smile fixed on his face, nearly jumped when Simon fixed him with a glare and a finger in the chest. "You should have spoken to us first," he said, attempting anger but only achieving a false, doctorly frown.

"Oh, don't worry doc. Out of three votes, River and I made up the majority. We didn't need your opinion, since you were outvoted before you were ever told." Mal and River shared a conspiratorial grin, and Simon sighed theatrically. He was trying desperately to show us unhappiness, and failing spectacularly.

River slapped her brother on the arm lightly and laughed. "You needed this as much as I did, _lao da ge_. Go clean your infirmary or something." She laughed brightly at her brother's consternation, and watched him walk deeper into the ship with a satisfied smile playing about her lips.

Once he was gone, she turned to the Captain and threw her arms around his neck. The surprised man stood stock still, not knowing what to make of it. "Malcolm Reynold, don't ever let anybody tell you you're not a good man. You have shown a soft spot in your heart today that your warrior facade will never live down." With that, she landed a chaste kiss on his lips, and was gone before he could decide if he had imagined it.

XXXXX

Regan Tam's reunion with her children was a tearful one, but happy. The high-society lady was quick in her denunciations of everything Alliance, and vehement in her hate of the Academy that had harmed her daughter. Mrs. Tam swore to do everything in her power to help Gabriel find them work, so that her children would have good cause to visit her regularly.

"Mother, I told you," sighed Simon at one point. "I promise I'll Wave every time we make a stop on Osiris."

"Ma'am, don't you worry," added Mal. "Since we ain't on the run like we used'ta be, we can take a few more risks on trips to the core now. So long as our cargo's legit or easy to hide, we have no cause to hide so far out on the Rim as we used to."

With tearful smiles, Regan looked back and forth gratefully between her children. "Oh, my babies. I'm just so glad you're safe." She looked to Mal next and said, "Thank you so much for protecting them, Captain."

"T'weren't nothin' but what's right'n proper, ma'am," Mal said with blushing cheeks. Gratitude wasn't among the emotions he knew how to deal with. "Unfortunately, we should get you sent off home, afore this little visit starts to look more'n a mite suspicious."

Mal and the Tam siblings walked their mother to the cargo bay. After many hugs and a few more tears, Regan turned to the Captain once more. "Thank you, Mr. Reynolds, for the wonderful tour." The tears were already drying on her cheeks. Damn, this woman could play a part. "I hope my husband finds cause to employ such a sturdy ship often in the future. I'm sure my faith in your crew is well-founded." Then Regan Tam turned around and disappeared into the dock crowds.

Simon turned to Mal, a slight smile still twitching the corners of his mouth. "Thank you, Captain," he began. the doctor was in a much better mood now than he had been when his other parent left. "It was wonderful to see our mother again. I'm grateful to you for your subterfuge."

"Well," Mal smiled, "if by that you mean sneakin' about, you're welcome. I can't say that my aims were purely selfless, though. After all, looks like this wasn't a wasted trip to the core." At Simon's raised eyebrow, Mal chuckled. "Kaylee'n I got a party to go to end of the week. Seems we're like to be haulin' some cargo off this rock."

XXXXX

The Tams threw a fine shindig. Kaylee almost made herself sick gorging at the buffet, but Mal couldn't rightly fault her. It was damn fine fare.

Mal made more than a few contacts, too. It seemed Gabriel had underestimated the number of associates he had who were serious about sending good off-planet, whether legitimately or not. Before the end of the night, the Captain had arranged to leave Osiris with the hold stuffed to bursting. Three separate men, representing respectable business enterprises, and one gentleman who had been unable to have his good exported legally, absolutely insisted they be his first customers. The pay was better than _Serenity_'s crew had seen in a long time, and it would be simple enough to hide the contraband among the legal stowage.

Mal and Kaylee left the party late that night with a list of contacts the length of Kaylee's poofy skirts, presents from Regan Tam to her children, and assurances that they'd have all the cargo by the end of the next day.

True to their word, all four shipments of goods arrived by nightfall the following day. First in were the hundred barrels of _very_ fine wine, bound for Persephone, which Mal had to threaten Jayne with bodily harm over. The Captain still wasn't sure they'd all make in safely to their destination, the way the crew eyed them. Next up were five giant crates of mechanical parts, intended for some factories on Aberdeen. Their third cargo was a massive quantity of foodstuffs, to be delivered to the staging station on Bernadette. All the settlers headed for the outer Rim would be using these supplies in their new lives.

Their last cargo was a little more interesting. With their hold already mostly full, they had to squeeze around crates, boxes and barrels to get it into their smuggler's holds. This cargo was all theirs, now. They had used a good part of the shipping fees from the first three cargoes to buy it outright from the seller, who didn't have any specific plan or destination in mind when he agreed to ship it with _Serenity_. The seller was more than happy to accept the modest price offered by Mal, who himself was excited about the profit potential of his new possessions.

The ship was already stocked for a long run and in excellent shape, thanks to their extended time in-world, so the crew set out for their first destination, Bernadette, in excellent spirits. This truly did look to be a milk run, being mostly legal anyhow.

"Pilot to co-pilot," River smiled over her shoulder as the Captain made his way to the bridge. "We're out of atmo and on course to Bernadette." Mal couldn't remember ever having seen his navigator looking so happy and sane at the same time before. "It's good to be out in the Black again," she said as he walked up and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"It is at that," Mal said. "I take it, then, that recent developments are to your likin'?" He smiled down at River from above, while she looked up and met his gaze. She placed her hands over his where they rested on her shoulders, then pulled one around and kissed it tenderly. Mal was too shocked to move.

River, taking advantage of the Captain's temporary immobility, pulled his arms around her in an embrace. "They are. Thank you, Mal." The Captain detected something in her voice, as steady as he had ever heard it, that he wasn't sure he was comfortable with. Between her use of his name, which was unusual enough, and the hug he found himself hesitant to break, however, Mal discovered his uneasiness was, unaccountably, sliding away into an easy familiarity.

Settling himself more comfortably over the back of the pilot's chair, as well as his pilot's shoulders, Mal kissed the top of her head, then rested his chin there with a contented sigh. "You witchin' me, young'un?" he asked with a smile.

"If that's what it takes," River returned, sliding her hands up his arms to link her fingers together on the back of his neck. "May not be old enough to vote yet, but I'm no longer a child, either. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Well, lil' one," Mal said thoughtfully, "I can't rightly say I ever expected this, and I don't know if I'm brave enough to see it through, but give me some time to work it through my mind and I promise I'll give it the thought it deserves." Suddenly River shifted her head to the right, causing Mal's to fall forward. his face was level with hers now, and he turned to look at her. She was looking back at him, meeting him eye to eye.

"Take what time you need," she purred, "but don't leave me waiting too long. A pilot's yoke can only bring a girl so much satisfaction." While Mal's eyes turned into giant saucers, River laughed quietly. Then her head moved forward, pressing her lips against his. The kiss lingered long enough this time to prove in Mal's mind that he hadn't imagined the first one, after all. The River broke the contact and, turning back to the console, became serious. "You should go to your bunk, Captain. You look like you could use a good night's sleep."

Standing up hesitantly, Mal replied, "Oh, I reckon I will head down to my bunk." Kissing his navigator on the top of the head again, Mal turned to walk off the bridge, mumbling just loud enough for her to hear, "Don't expect I'll sleep much, though."

River smiled as she listened to the sound of his boots moving down the passageway. Yes, he would be hers.

_lao da ge_ – big brother


End file.
